


Should Have Stayed in the Bath

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock thinks about Molly during his bath in "His Last Vow."





	Should Have Stayed in the Bath

**Author's Note:**

> For the Jan 6th prompt -- "Write about bathing."

Never was Sherlock so glad to shut the door on his best friend. He’d had enough lectures, thank you very much. Stripping off his “Shezza” clothes, he filled the tub and got in.

As soon as his head was settled on the bath pillow, he went into his Mind Palace. The first thing he noticed was that the room labelled “Molly Hooper” had gotten bigger, again. Sighing quietly, he went into it.

Molly was standing there, looking like he’d just seen her – ready to commit murder, the victim being Sherlock Holmes. _God, she’s gorgeous when she’s angry,_ his less-than-helpful id supplied. _She is,_ his ego admitted, _but it’s not helpful when she’s angry at me._

His id took over, picturing Molly in her ponytail … and nothing else. Even in his Mind Palace, he could feel himself stirring. Mind Palace Molly was shy, to the point of covering her breasts with her hands. Sherlock was having none of that. He pulled her close and kissed her softly, her hands moving up to rest on his bare chest just as his moved down to grasp her pert little bum.

His cock was rock-hard now, one hand stroking it while he pictured Molly in his arms and his mouth on her. She tasted sweet, like honey or ice cream, _no, like chocolate. Like her beautiful chocolate eyes, which I desperately want to drown in. Someday…_

A knock on the door dragged him out of his Mind Palace and away from sweet, supple Molly. It wasn’t enough, however, to get him to remove his hand from his cock – he knew it was Janine and she would just think he was worked up thinking about her.

When he was alone that night, he laid down on his bed and went right back to his Mind Palace. Molly was beneath him now, her soft sighs and little moans sending him even closer to the edge. When she came, so did he. At the sight of his splattered hand and stomach, all he could think was that he should have stayed in the bath.


End file.
